First Heat
by IWriteOCsNotTragedies
Summary: NSFW-This is an OC story for Yuri! on ICE set in an Omegaverse universe. This is my first time writing Omegaverse and after binge reading so many mangas and fics I honestly just hope this will help me get it out of my system. The story line may be cliche as well as the character of Tidus but that doesn't matter these stories are for me and SunshineBubbles mainly. Feedback wanted


a/n: This is an OC story for Yuri! on ICE set in an Omegaverse universe. This is my first time writing Omegaverse and after binge reading so many mangas and fics, I honestly just hope this will help me get it out of my system.

The story line may be cliche as well as the character of Tidus but that is of little concern to me as these stories are usually meant mainly for myself and SunshineBubbles. In saying that, I wont stop you from reading it and I would love any feedback I am given!

As a little background for those who may not know, Tidus is an Australian figure skater. He has long blond hair which he has grown down to his bottom and he prefers to have it out. His hair is a major turn on and he loves when people grab it. He has blue eyes, however also heterochromia. One eye is a brighter and vibrant blue, kind of like a saturated sky blue while the other is a dark blue, also very saturated. There will be an image of Tidus on this fic for reference.

He has a scar on his jaw which he recieved from his younger adopted brother Aster Moon.

Tidus is slender and small built but very tall. He's at least 190cm tall (Roughly 6ft 2) and in this fic he'll be nineteen years old.

So without further ado, please enjoy.

Tidus stepped foot onto the ice, his heart pounding. He loved to practise. It was the only time when he could really think. He had many things on his mind to think about.

Tidus was nineteen and as far as he knew he hadn't presented. He began to assume he was just a beta, but still deep down he didn't believe it. He knew he was destined to be an alpha just like the other skaters. Almost all of the skaters were alpha except for both Yuri Katsuki and Yuri Plisetsky. They were both beta. He readjusted his headphones and continued to practise as he glanced to the sideline.

He was in Russia, the skaters had organised a weekend for everyone to meet and catch up and hopefully just get along.

Tidus couldn't help but smile as he watched his brother go to Yuri Plisetsky and show him the new tiger onesie he bought. He was happy for his brother. Happy he'd already presented and was an alpha. It meant his brother wouldn't face any more hardships. Now he just needed to find a mate.

While the blond boy was busy thinking on his brother, he ran into the solid mass in front of him, causing his headphones to pop out.

"Huh..." he spoke and looked up before chuckling a little. "Oh! Sorry Otabek" he smiled to his best friend and straightened the other's shirt. This was followed by a long yawn.

Otabek's usual blank expression was replaced with one slightly mixed with worry and seriousness.

"You've been very careless lately... and the past few days you've been tired" Otabek spoke calmly and firm. He'd been staying with Tidus since he arrived in Russia on Wednesday. The two were very close.

Tidus and Otabek met after an incident involving Christophe. The Alpha was growing impatient of being only surrounded by Alphas and Betas and while Tidus was up for the sex, he hadn't expected it to be so painful and dry.

At the time, Otabek and Chris had been sharing conjoined rooms, and after it, Otabek had 'rescued' Tidus.

They'd been close ever since. They shared beds and showers. Tidus got to see a side of Otabek no one else ever did. He loved his best friend. In more ways then he cared to think about.

"I'm fine Beka" Tidus laughed softly and put his headphones away. "It's just the jet lag. I promise"

Otabek didn't believe him. Tidus was sleeping from five in the evening until nine in the morning, always late for practise. It wasn't right.

That afternoon, Tidus jumped out of the shower with nothing but his boxers on. He smiled softly at Otabek and moved to sit on the bed. "I still can't believe you insisted I shower alone" he said and laid back, stretching much like a kitten, or even a little puppy.

Otabek frowned. He got straight to the point. "Beta, right?"

Tidus froze. "Yeah... well" he bit his lip and rolled onto his side to look away from Otabek. "I'm nineteen and I don't think I ever presented as Alpha or Omega... It's a bit late now so I guess I'm beta" he shrugged

Otabek wasn't happy with the response. What if Tidus wasn't a beta? He thought his friend was far too careless. "Tidus you sho-" he was interrupted by soft snores. Tidus was already asleep. "It's only four..." he said, giving a worried laugh.

 _Tidus was running, panting. He'd never been more scared in his life as he was chased through the ice rink stadium._

 _"Stop!" he begged as his back hit a wall._

 _"You're nothing but a disgusting Omega!" Aster, his brother, hissed. "You're so pathetic! I wish I'd never been adopted into your family"_

 _"You should never have been a skater" said another voice._

 _"No..." Tidus whispered, tears filling his eyes as Otabek entered his vision._

 _"You're nothing but vermin. I hate you" Otabek growled_

Tidus woke with a start and scratched his arm, an itching, crawling feeling covering his skin. He looked to the alarm clock and noticed it was ten thirty in the morning. "Otabek..?" he called quietly when he realised his friend was not laying beside him.

As if summoned by his name, Otabek entered the room with what looked like coffee and a muffin. "You're awake. Here" he said and handed it over.

"I'm not hungry" Tidus mumbled and got out of bed.

"Eat" Otabek said a little forcefully

Tidus instantly looked down, unable to make eye contact. He reached up and took the coffee and muffin, downing it quick. All the while he thought to himself about how weird it was. He'd never felt so compelled to do something Otabek told him to do.

When he finished, he closed his eyes and brought a hand up to his forehead. "I don't feel well..." he mumbled

Otabek moved Tidus' hand and felt his temperature. "You're a bit warm Ti... you should stay home and rest"

Tidus just shook his head, "No. I want to be on the ice" he said

The pair got ready and left to the stadium together. Everyone else was already there.

Aster approached Tidus immediately. "Tidus... You're looking pale... are you okay?" he asked his brother

Tidus frowned, "I'm fine" he mumbled and shoved his earbuds into his ear. He instantly hopped onto the ice and started to ignore everyone. He was feeling nervous. Everyone seemed to be watching him. It was weird.

He skated like normal before he felt an odd feeling. A sharp twinge in his gut. Deciding to brush it off, he went in for a jump, a quad salchow. Unfortunately he was hit by another sharp wave and fell to the ground, unable to land properly.

When he went to get up, he couldn't. He started to shake, his whole body feeling on fire. He was beginnning to sweat. "Whats... happening" he whispered to himself as his headphones fell out. A whine escaped his throat and he wasn't even sure if he'd made that noise. One hand covered his mouth as he continued to moan, his body feeling insanely hot. He was growing aroused. His hardened dick caused a very obvious bulge in his pants and he was releasing a very strong scent. It smelt like bubblegum and cotten candy. Sickeningly sweet. He doubled over and started to rub himself through his pants, an even louder moan than before coming from him as he felt a wet substance secrete from his ass.

He managed to glance up and grew terrified. Everyone was watching him. Everyone was staring intently at him. He began to be hit by a wave of pheremones, so many different alphas all sharing their scent, wanting to attract him. Even Aster was unable to stop himself from wanting the Omega in front of him.

Tidus eyes landed on Otabek. He was so terrified he was shaking. "B-Be" he started but flinched when he saw JJ take a step out of the corner of his eye.

Seeing his best friend the way he was sparked something in Otabek. He moved fast, grabbing hold of Tidus and running off with him.

It was so hard to be near the omega. Tidus smelt so good to him. So delectable. And what made it even harder was Tidus clinging to his arm, grinding against it. He was losing control and fast.

He managed to get Tidus to the hotel and down on the bed. "You need to rest" he said calmly, but even his voice was failing him.

"Wh-what's happening to me?" Tidus moaned and arched his back. It was so hot.

Otabek frowend and started to undress his friend. "You're in heat" he said, breathing through his mouth. Tidus' scent was so very suffocating.

"I-I can't be" he said and cried out when Otabek's hand accidentally grazed his hardened dick. "Unh! More" he whined and looked to Otabek with his loving eyes.

"I can't" Otabek said firmly.

"Please" Tidus begged. He managed to get up. The naked boy wrapped his arms around Otabek and kissed him sloppily in an attempt to share his need.

That was it. Tasting the want in Tidus was enough to push Otabek over and let his alpha instincts take over. He pushed the boy down to the bed and all but ripped his clothes off. He held himself above Tidus and kissed him again, his lips travelling down his jaw and to his neck, right where one would leave the mating bite.

Tidus shivered with a burning want and he pushed his hips up, his dick rubbing against Otabek's equally hardened member and shooting fireworks through his body.

Otabek reached down, still able to make sure he looked after Tidus. He pushed one finger into Tidus, causing the omega to whine loudly. He closed his eyes and bit his lip hard. "F-Fuck me" he begged

Otabek continued, adding another finger and working his lover, then another. He made sure Tidus was completely warmed up before finally pushing his swollen cock in, the beginnings of a knot already beginning to form.

"Fuck..." Otabek cursed. If Tidus hadn't been in heat he would have laughed. He'd never heard the Kazakh swear ever. He started to thrust, causing Tidus to write beneath him.

"I'm close..." Tidus managed to whisper through gritted teeth. He was so embarrassed but that emotion took a back seat to the pure lust he felt.

Otabek continued, pumping into Tidus harder and faster and deeper. There was no rhythm. There was no coordination. It was pure want and lust. He leaned down, his mouth so close to Tidus' neck as he began striking against the other's prostate.

"Ah! Otabek!" Tidus cried out, "BITE ME!" he begged, almost screamed as he felt the starts of his orgasm.

He arched his back as he began to release his semen onto his own chest, the force of his orgasm causing his slicked ass to clench around Otabek's dick.

Otabek growled, his knot now fully swollen. He pushed one final time into Tidus hard, forcing his knot in and feeling it swell completely to fill the space and lock him into place. He came inside his friend.

He hadn't even realised it until they both began to calm down, but Tidus hard a bite mark on his neck, and Otabek had one too. They'd just mated.


End file.
